T.J. Oshie
| birth_place = Mount Vernon, Washington | ntl_team = USA | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2008 }} T.J. Oshie (born Timothy Leif Oshie on December 23, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by St. Louis in the first round, 24th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career T.J. was a high school star player for Warroad High School in Warroad, Minnesota for three seasons, leading the club to two Minnesota State Class A titles in 2003 and 2005. He made the state's All-Tournament Team all three years. With 100 points (37 goals, 63 assists) in 31 games as a senior, T.J. led all Minnesota high school players in scoring. He was subsequently named to 2005 Associated Press and Pioneer Press All-State First Team and was a Minnesota Mr. Hockey Finalist. At the completion of his senior season with the Warriors in 2004–05, T.J. joined the Sioux Falls Stampede of the United States Hockey League (USHL) for 11 games. In the off-season, he was selected 24th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Following T.J.'s draft, he played for the North Dakota Fighting Sioux of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) for three seasons. Scoring a team-leading 24 goals as a freshman, he added 21 assists for 45 points total. He also set a school record with nine game-winning goals in the season, which also led all NCAA players. T.J. was named to the WCHA All-Rookie Team and the WCHA Final Five All-Tournament Team. In his sophomore year, T.J. improved to 52 points (17 goals and 35 assists), ranking second in team scoring. He earned Third Team All-WCHA and received the Fighting Sioux's Cliff "Fido" Purpur Award, given to the player who demonstrates hard work, determination, while generating excitement on the ice. Following North Dakota's WCHA playoff run, T.J. led all players with eight points (four goals and four assists) in the 2006 NCAA Tournament, earning NCAA West All-Tournament honors. He played his last season with North Dakota as a junior, recording 45 points in 42 games. NHL Career On May 13, 2008, T.J. opted to forego his senior season with the Fighting Sioux and signed with the St. Louis Blues. On October 22, 2008, he scored his first NHL career goal against the Detroit Red Wings. T.J. quickly became a fan favorite due to his fast and energetic style of play. Playing in 57 games, he collected 14 goals, 25 assists and 39 points during his rookie year. At the end of the season, T.J. won the NHL's 2008–09 "Goal of the Year" honors, a fan-voted contests on the league's website, for an individual effort against the Vancouver Canucks on March 26, 2009. Receiving the puck in the neutral zone from linemate David Perron, he quickly cut away from the boards causing opposing forward Rick Rypien to fall down. He then deked laterally against defenseman Mattias Ohlund, simultaneously forcing goaltender Roberto Luongo out of his net, leaving a wide-open net that he scored into. The goal tied the game 1–1, leading to an eventual Blues win. T.J. broke his ankle in a scrum with Samuel Pahlsson during a blowout loss against the Columbus Blue Jackets early in the 2010–11 NHL season, missing three months to the injury. On June 30, 2011, T.J. was re-signed to a one-year contract for $2.35 million. He scored a career-high 54 points the following season. On July 19, 2012, the Blues (on the same night of the arbitration hearing) signed T.J. to a five-year contract. The deal is $4.175 million per year. On July 2, 2015, T.J. was traded to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Troy Brouwer, Phoenix Copley and a third-round draft pick in 2016. International Play USA }} T.J. played with the United States national team at the 2006 World Junior Championships in Vancouver. Following the Blues' elimination in the 2009 NHL playoffs, he received his first senior national team cap for the 2009 IIHF World Championship. He also competed for the USA in the 2010 IIHF World Championship, scoring 4 goals and 2 assists in 6 games. In 2012, he was the last addition of the USA roster after the Blues were eliminated in the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs. On January 1, 2014, T.J. was named to the United States' roster for the 2014 Winter Olympics along with St. Louis teammates David Backes and Kevin Shattenkirk. He was a player on the "bubble" as he was one of several American-born players being considered for one of Team USA's final roster spots. T.J. was eventually chosen because of his success rate in shootouts. On February 15, 2014 (in a preliminary-round game against Russia), T.J. was repeatedly selected by Team USA head coach Dan Bylsma to participate in a shootout against the Russian team that ultimately resulted in a 3–2 American victory. He was the first of three shooters to face Russian goalie Sergei Bobrovski in the shootout and was followed by teammates James van Riemsdyk and Joe Pavelski. After the score remained tied after the first three rounds, international rules stipulated that coaches could re-use players as often as desired. T.J. was subsequently tabbed by Bylsma five consecutive times, ultimately converting 4 of 6 shot attempts including the game winner in the 8th round of the shootout. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life T.J.'s parents are Tim and Tina Oshie. He grew up in Everett, Washington and also resided in Stanwood, Washington. He has a brother named Taylor and a sister named Tawni. As a teenager, T.J. moved to Warroad, Minnesota, graduating from Warroad High School in 2005. While attending University of North Dakota, he majored in general studies. In January of 2007, T.J. along with his old teammate Jonathan Toews received alcohol-related citations for being minors in a Grand Forks, North Dakota tavern. They both plead guilty, were placed on probation and then sentenced to community service. His first cousin Gary Sargent and second cousin Henry Boucha also played in the NHL. He is name-checked in the Bouncing Souls' song "Badass" from their 2010 album "Ghosts on the Boardwalk." On March 17, 2014, T.J. and his fianceé Lauren Cosgrove welcomed a daughter named Lyla Grace Oshie. Category:1986 births Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux men's ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:University of North Dakota men's ice hockey players